


Parfait

by peachpal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, chit-chats over breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpal/pseuds/peachpal
Summary: “If you have black coffee, you have to eat something sweet. It’s not that I like sweets in particular; it’s just the rule.”“Whose rule?”“Mokuba’s,” Kaiba said matter-of-factly.—————Atem learns something new about Seto that he doesn’t expect. Seto doesn’t understand why it’s such a big deal.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Parfait

Atem sat at his kitchen island hunched over a cup of coffee, attempting to answer his emails with bleary eyes. He picked up his phone and checked the time: 11:47am. 

Atem was honestly surprised that Kaiba was still asleep. They’d stayed up late the night before (reruns of last year’s tournament were on, and they weren’t going to watch themselves), but Atem always figured that Kaiba would be a morning person since being up early was a part of the business world. Or maybe it wasn’t. He wasn’t a business mogul so he wouldn’t know anyway. He set his phone down and took another sip of his coffee. 

Atem heard a door open, and feet in the hallway. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought to himself. 

“Good morning,” he called. “Coffee’s on, or I have tea if you want me to boil some water. Are you feeling anything in particular for br…?” 

Atem was gaping, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. Kaiba came shuffling into the kitchen, his eyes narrowed behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, and his hair tousled. He looked much lankier than usual because his pajamas were entirely too small; his shirt barely reached his belly button and struggled to stretch across his chest, and his bottoms ended just above his ankles. This Seto Kaiba was completely opposite of the Seto Kaiba that Atem was used to seeing. He was, for lack of a better word… 

cute. 

Kaiba stopped and turned his attention to Atem. Atem set his coffee cup down quickly and looked away. 

“What?” Kaiba croaked, and Atem had to put his face in his hands to hide his smile. 

“Nothing,” Atem said, shaking his head and sliding off his stool. “I was just asking what you wanted to eat. Coffee?” 

Kaiba nodded, and Atem made his way to the coffee pot as Kaiba slid into the stool next to Atem’s. Atem hazarded another glance at Kaiba over his shoulder. He was squinting at his phone as he tapped away at the screen—more than likely texting his brother— and Atem’s heart leapt into his throat. He turned his attention back to the coffee just before he overfilled the cup. 

“Oh, shi—“

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder and frowned. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing!” Atem exclaimed. He cleared his throat and handed Kaiba the mug. “Uh, did you say what you wanted to eat?” 

“Parfait,” Kaiba said. Atem raised an eyebrow. “Why are you making that face at me?” 

“I just… didn’t realize that you liked sweets.” 

“If you have black coffee, you have to eat something sweet. It’s not that I like sweets in particular; it’s just the rule.” 

“Whose rule?” 

“Mokuba’s,” Kaiba said matter-of-factly. 

Atem slapped a hand over his mouth, but the chuckle escaped him anyway. Kaiba’s scowl deepened. 

“I don’t understand what’s so funny.” 

“You’ll have to forgive me for saying so,” Atem started as he opened the fridge and pulled out yogurt, blueberries, and a carton of strawberries. “But you are being incredibly endearing this morning.” 

Kaiba huffed and turned his attention toward his coffee, but Atem didn’t miss the color rising on his cheeks. 

“I don’t see how so,” Kaiba said conversationally as Atem placed his breakfast in front of him. He pulled the glass closer to him with as savage a sneer as he could muster having just rolled out of bed minutes ago. “And you criticized my choice in breakfast, yet it seems you’re having the same.” 

“Technically, this is lunch, but seeing as you had such a convincing argument, I figured I could have one, too. And as for your endearing quality… if you saw yourself right now, you’d understand.” 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and took a scoop of mostly strawberry and spooned it into his mouth. Atem did the same. He watched Kaiba dig under a layer of yogurt for a spoonful of his granola before he spoke again. 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” 

“Well, I stayed up frequently at night to work on my studies, and I do an excessive amount of my work on the computer, so this is the logical outcome of those habits,” Kaiba said, picking a single blueberry out of his glass. “Obviously, I’m not going to go to the trouble of putting in contacts just to eat breakfast.” 

Atem rested his chin in his hand and smiled. “No, obviously not.” 

“But glasses don’t make someone endearing.” 

Atem rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not just the glasses, it’s just that you’re—you must have been pretty tired. You slept in pretty late.” 

Kaiba shrugged. “I don’t like being awake early on my days off if I can help it. I’m not… a morning person.” 

“I am strangely enamored with you because of that,” Atem found himself saying. Kaiba turned toward him, his eyes wide. “What is it?” 

“I don’t understand how my breakfast choices, or my visual impairments, or my sleeping habits hold any sentimental value to you. Everyone has them,” Kaiba grumbled. 

Atem reached over and tugged on the hem on Kaiba’s way-too-small-t shirt. “You work very hard to hide these things from other people, Kaiba. I am just incredibly pleased that, of all of the people in the world, you choose to share them with me.” Atem leaned in and kissed Kaiba on the cheek, just so that he could see the way his face flushed when he did. 

“Obviously, there is no one else that I would want to share this with,” Kaiba replied quietly. Atem beamed. 

“Speaking of your endearing qualities, though, I have to ask, why…?” 

Kaiba sighed in exasperation. “They’re acceptable pajamas. I’ve had them for years and I like them. Do not attempt to talk me into getting rid of them; Mokuba has tried too many times to count.” 

“You only like them because they have Blue Eyes on them.” Atem quipped. 

Kaiba groaned. “Shut up. Eat your parfait.” 

“You _own_ Blue Eyes, Kaiba, you could get the same image printed onto adult sized pajamas.” 

“I swear Mokuba put you up to this. Is that why you suggested this ‘date’?” 

“No, he didn’t, but you’re more foolish than I thought if you wouldn’t even consider a simple solution like that! You’re impossible!” 

“And you’re insufferable,” Kaiba shot back, but he couldn’t hide the smile that played on his lips. 

Atem gave him a nudge and rolled his eyes. “So are you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My first prideshipping fic! It’s a simple one, but I hope you like it... let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, if you like it, I also have a ygo tumblr that I think is a lot of fun @yuujoh! I post art there sometimes as well.


End file.
